User talk:Darrenrobert
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 18:49, August 30, 2010 Hi Darrenrobert, we appreciate your efforts and enthusiasm but could I ask you to check the Manual of Style and have a look around the site to see how it's set up before creating articles, as in some cases they don't follow our procedures, for example your Residents of Victoria Street article has been deleted as we prefer to list the residents of houses/flats on the individual articles, with categories for each house (see 11 Coronation Street and Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street for one example). If you're unsure, I'd be happy to explain it on my talk page if you leave a message. David 13:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A few more notes to help you out - you don't have to manually add a list of characters to category pages. If you go to the Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street and click on edit you'll see that there isn't really anything on the page, the list is made and formatted automatically by wikia. You add a character by going to their page, for example Elsie Tanner, and adding her to the Residents of 11 Coronation Street category. You'd do the same to add the Alahans to Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street. Also, when you leave messages on talk pages or in the forum please sign it with four tildas (~) as this tells us who's left the message, so we can reply to you. David 16:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) please can you help and how the list the residents of houses/flats on the individual articles, with categories for each house work can you explain it and can you explain now the category work. what to I do after I cricked on edit ythis page i'm working on who come and left the victoria street and rosamund street flats but i need the categories frist. Darrenrobert 17:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Darre, can I ask you to please stop editing for the moment or I'll have to block you - I've already explained to you the correct way to add articles to categories. You don't edit the category pages themselves, add the category on the article you wish to add. David 19:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) David, to be fair to Darren, I don't think "You add a character by going to their page, for example Elsie Tanner, and adding her to the Residents of 11 Coronation Street category" really explains exactly what you do to a novice. I'm not sure threatening to block someone who is trying to help (so far as I can see) is conducive to getting them to stick around and may put others of who see how new contributors are treated. Darren, when you tried to add, for example, Graeme Proctor to Residents of number 3, you need to go to Graeme's article, click on edit, and underneath the edit box is a list of the categories Graeme is currently in, as well as an "Add Category" box. Click on this and add the name of the category. By the time you get to "Residents of 3" the rest of the category name comes up as a suggestion. You can just click on the box that comes up and it saves you having to type "Coronation Street". Graeme will then be added to that category. Now if you want to create a new category, just do the same as above and when you are done the category will be shown in red. Click on the red link and, if I remember correctly, all you need to do activate the category is to add the new category to another category - so if "Residents of 3 Coronation Street" was a new article, you would just add it to the category "3 Coronation Street" and (I think) the new category comes to life! You can find out more about categories at . There's also a dedicated wikia help forum where people are always happy to help with general enquiries about how wikia's work. Find it at community.wikia.com It's nice to see the site getting new blood so stick with it - you'll soon get the hang of it! TellyFan 00:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) thank you for all your help I can add residents now i want add residents of victoria street, victoria court and rosamund street but i got no category to add in. do i have make the page/ article frist and add a category. what category do i put them in is it the category list. Darren, If a category doesn't exist, you create it by adding it to one of the character pages and it will appear in red (which means the page needs creating). Then go into that red link and create the next highest-up category as they are all in a tree. For example Residents of 3 Coronation Street > 3 Coronation Street > Buildings in Coronation Street > Coronation Street (Weatherfield) > Weatherfield (You can see this by following through one of the categories you have already added to). Categories for Rosamund Street and Victoria Street already exist so you just need to create the missing links (e.g. Residents of 16a Victoria Street > 16a Victoria Street > Buildings in Victoria Street. Please watch for the use of capitals when creating them and follow the convention already established.--Jtomlin1uk 09:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Darren, PLEASE watch your spelling and style. You have created a category "residents of 14a victora street" when it should be "Residents of 14 Victoria Street". I will delete this entry and create the correct one for you but please be careful!--Jtomlin1uk 10:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Darren, Victoria Street should have a capital V and a capital S at the start - this is grammatically the correct way to write the name.--Jtomlin1uk 11:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)